Mother
by Riren18
Summary: Ibu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dan tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. Ibu merupakan wanita yang hebat dan rela berkorban apapun demi anaknya, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun akan di berikan agar sang anak selamat dan sehat. Berikut ini hanya sekedar kisah pendek tentang Ren dan ibunya yang sudah tiada.


Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. _But Mother is my original story._

 _Rate: K+_

 _Main Character:_ Jinguji Ren

 _Genre : hurt/comfort and family_

 _Warning: typo, adult scene, and many more._

.

.

.

.

MOTHER

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Ibu, sosok yang sangat berarti untuk seorang anak karena ibu lah yang melahirkan anaknya ke dunia dengan sepenuh jiwa bahkan berkorban nyawa agar sang anak bisa lahir dengan selamat ke dunia.

Suatu hari para personil STARISH berkumpul bersama dengan para senior mereka. Ya…. Mereka sedang libur bekerja. Kini kesebelas pemuda itu hanya duduk terdiam bersama di ruang tamu _master course_. Keheningan pun terpecah saat Reiji mengeluarkan suaranya…..

" _Ne_ ….. _minna san_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian semua?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Rei- _chan_."

"Ok. Pertanyaanku simple saja, bagaimana sosok ibu bagi kalian?"

Seketika aura di sekitar Reiji berubah dan terlihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari teman-temannya _minus_ Ai dan juga dari para juniornya. Pertanyaannya memang simple tapi sangat mendalam artinya jika kamu menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Rei- _chan_?'

"Tentu saja boleh, Otoyan."

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana sosok ibu karena ibu ku telah tiada sejak aku masih bayi dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa ayahku. Tapi, bagiku ibu adalah sosok yang berarti untukku karena dirinya aku dapat hadir di sini dan bisa terlahir di dunia ini. Meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya, aku akan tetap menyayanginya karena dia adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah ku miliki dalam hidupku."

Otoya pun mengakhiri jawabannya dan jawabannya sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersentuh. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Otoya yang ceria memiliki cerita yang cukup menyedihkan. Yang lain merasa bersyukur karena mereka masih mempunyai ibu dan bisa mereka lihat dan mereka peluk. Betapa tegarnya Otoya menerima kenyataan tersebut dan masih bisa tersenyum. Setelah Otoya, beberapa personil STARISH yang lain ikut bercerita lalu di sambung dengan personil QUARTET NIGHT. Hingga pada akhirnya tinggal Ren saja yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Reiji.

"Kau yang terakhir, Jinguji."

"Baiklah."

Ren mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum memulai ceritanya. Raut wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat menggoda dan jahil kini berubah 180 derajat. Aura di sekitarnya pun berubah juga, entah kenapa yang lain merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Ren.

"Jika di tanya tentang ibu, bagiku dia adalah wanita yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini, melebihi apapun. Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku hanya melihat sosoknya dalam kaset rekaman saja. Sosok cantik dan lembut yang telah melahirkan ku ke dunia ini hanya bisa ku lihat, tidak bisa ku sentuh. Tanpa ku sadari aku menurunkan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Mulai dari wajahnya hingga bakatnya dalam bernyanyi. Kalian tahu suaranya sangat indah dan merdu. Dia membuatkan lagu dan menyanyikannya untukku bahkan ketika aku masih berada di dalam kandungan. Entah kenapa ayahku terlihat tidak menyayangiku bahkan terkesan membenciku. Ya…. Itu pantas saja sih karena aku lah penyebab yang membuat ibu pergi meninggalkan ayah dan kakak untuk selamanya. Dia meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkanku. Aku….."

Seketika Ren tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan bicara dan perlahan air mata turun dari kelopak matanya. Masato pun segera menghampirinya dan mengusap punggungnya, memberikan kekuatan untuk tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Beberapa personil STARISH seperti Otoya dan Natsuki sudah menitikan air matanya sementara yang lain matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Mereka tidak menyangka jika seorang Jinguji Ren mempunyai cerita yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Ceritanya tidak kalah menyedihkan dari cerita Otoya. Setelah tenang, Ren pun bercerita kembali…

"Aku bersyukur karena memiliki ibu sepertinya, yang berkorban nyawa demi melahirkanku ke dunia. Jika dia masih ada hingga saat ini, aku akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan aku ingin sekali memeluknya, memeluk wanita terhebat dalam hidupku yang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini. Aku juga ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan terima kasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini."

Ren pun mengakhiri jawabannya dan membuat seluruh yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mungkin jika ada liburan, mereka akan pergi mengunjungi orang tua mereka, terutama ibu mereka.

Tak terasa sang fajar sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Para penghuni _master course_ sudah terlelap di dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Ren dan Masato pun sudah terlelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi mereka. Kini Ren sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya kini dia ada di sebuah taman mawar merah. Ren yang bingung pun berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Tak lama, dia menemukan sebuah _gazebo_ dan ada seseorang di sana. Ren pun menghampiri orang itu dan berniat ingin bertanya di mana jalan keluar dari taman mawar merah ini.

"Maaf, permisi. Saya ingin bertanya di mana jalan keluar dari taman ini, ya?"

Orang itu pun menoleh ke arah Ren dan betapa terkejutnya Ren melihat wajah orang itu. Tanpa ragu dia segera memeluk sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang sangat dia rindukan sejak dulu. Ya….. Jinguji Renge, ibunda dari seorang Jinguji Ren adalah sosok yang kini di peluk oleh Ren.

"Ibu….. Ibu…. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu sejak dulu."

"Ibu pun ingin bertemu denganmu juga Ren, anakku."

Ren pun menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya kini berada dalam pelukannya. Ren memeluk erat sang ibunda, mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini pada sang ibu. Renge pun membelai pelan punggung putra bungsunya yang kini telah tumbuh tinggi darinya. Setelah itu, keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di dalam _gazebo_ itu. Keduanya duduk saling berdekatan dengan kepala Ren bersandar pada bahu ibunya.

"Kamu sudah tumbuh dewasa, ya. Ibu bersyukur kamu tumbuh dengan sehat."

"Ibu, ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali ku tanyakan pada ibu."

"Kamu ingin bertanya tentang apa, Ren?"

"Kenapa ibu harus pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan aku, ayah, dan kakak?"

"Maafkan ibu, Ren. _Kami sama_ , sudah memanggil ibu dan ibu harus memenuhi panggilannya karena itu sudah menjadi takdir ibu. Maafkan ibu, Ren karena meninggalkanmu begitu cepat dan tidak bisa merawat dan melihatmu tumbuh. Maafkan ibu."

Sosok cantik yang mirip dengan Ren itu pun menangis dan segera Ren memeluknya. Ren meyesal membuat sang ibu menangis karenanya.

"Ren mengerti, bu. Maafkan Ren membuat ibu jadi bersedih."

"Ibu bersedih karena ibu tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dan merawatmu. Padahal ibu ingin sekali merawatmu dan melihatmu tumbuh tapi sayang itu hanya mimpi bagi ibu. Tapi, ibu bahagia bisa melihatmu sekarang. Ibu tak menyangka putra ibu yang satu ini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan."

"Terima kasih, bu. Ren senang sekali mendengarnya. Ren tampan juga karena Ren mempunyai ibu yang cantik. Tanpa ku sadari aku seperti _copy_ an diri ibu dengan _gender_ yang berbeda. Tidak hanya wajah saja, bakat ibu pun menurun padaku."

"Sepertinya anak ibu sudah pintar memuji wanita, ya. Terima kasih Ren, anakku."

"Ibu tahu? Aku sangat menyukai rambut ibu. Sangat indah seperti warna langit ketika matahari tenggelam dan aku sangat mengagumi suara indah milik ibu."

"Ibu merasa senang sekali karena kamu adalah orang kedua yang memuji rambut dan suara ibu."

"Siapa yang pertama, bu?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu. Walau keliatan seperti itu, sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki yang romantic dan tentu saja sangat menyayangiku dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Kebahagiaan kami bertambah lengkap saat kalian berdua terlahir ke dunia."

Ren tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu, walaupun sang ibu tidak mempunyai waktu yang banyak bersamanya.

"Oh, ya, bu kini aku mempunyai teman-teman yang menakjubkan. Aku dan mereka tergabung dalam suatu grup _idol_. Meski kadang suka bertengkar tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Lalu ada seorang perempuan yang menarik hatiku, bu."

"Wah…. Siapakah perempuan itu?"

"Dia adalah komposer untuk grup ku dan para senior. Dia adalah perempuan yang lembut, cantik, dan sangat berbakat dalam bermusik. Berkatnya aku bisa seperti ini. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya karena ada peraturan di mana seorang _idol_ tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan mana pun. Selain itu aku juga tidak mau membuat teman-temanku yang menyukainya kecewa padaku."

"Yah….. memang begitulah menjadi seorang _idol_. Tapi, ibu yakin kamu akan segera menemukan perempuan yang bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Kamu bukan laki-laki _playboy_ kan?"

"Tidak, kok, bu. Hanya saja aku selalu di kelilingi oleh para perempuan."

"Dasar kamu ini. Oh, ya, kamu dekat dengan putra sulung keluarga Hijirikawa ya?"

"Eh? Dari mana ibu tahu?"

" _I'm always watching you from here, dear_. Jika dia perempuan, ibu mau kamu menikah dengannya. Tapi, ibu setuju saja jika kalian ingin bersama."

Ren langsung _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan ibunya. Jika ada Masato, entah bagaimana reaksinya mendengar perkataan ibunya tadi.

"Ibu, Hijirikawa itu kan laki-laki tulen. Mana bisa aku menikah dengannya dan lagipula aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Iya, sih. Andai saja anak itu perempuan, ibu pasti akan senang memiliki menantu seperti dia. Andai saja ibu masih hidup, ibu ingin sekali memeluk anak itu. Nama kecil anak itu siapa?"

"Ya ampun, tak ku sangka ibu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Nama kecilnya adalah Masato, bu. Kenapa ibu mau memeluk, Hijirikawa? Kan sudah aku, bu."

Renge hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengar putra bungsunya ini merajuk karena Renge ingin sekali memeluk Masato, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa di lakukan karena alam mereka sudah berbeda.

"Kamu tidak usah merajuk begitu, _dear_. Apa kamu mau ibu peluk lagi?"

"Iya. Aku mau, bu. Aku kan anak, ibu."

Renge pun memeluk kembali Ren dengan sayang. Ren tampak sangat menikmati dan merasa nyaman di pelukan sang ibunda yang terasa hangat. Aroma bunga mawar pun terasa lembut di indera penciuman Ren. Rasanya Ren tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Ingin seperti itu untuk selamanya.

"Ren, ayahmu bilang pada ibu jika dia ingin minta maaf padamu karena telah mengacuhkanmu. Sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangimu. Apa kamu juga menyayangi ayah?"

"Ya. Aku juga menyayangi, ayah. Meski pun dulu aku tak pernah di perhatikan olehnya tapi aku tetap menyayangi ayah karena aku adalah putranya."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menyayangi ibu dan ayah. Ibu dan ayah beruntung memiliki kamu dan Seichiro, kakakmu."

Tak lama Renge pun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Ren. Ren agak terkejut saat sang ibu melonggarkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa Ren merasa tidak rela dan sedih.

"Ren sayang, maaf waktu ibu tidak banyak. Ibu harus pergi sekarang karena waktu ibu sudah habis."

"Ibu, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan Ren sendirian lagi. Apa ibu tidak mau bersama Ren?"

"Maafkan ibu, Ren. Ibu ingin sekali bersamamu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu tapi kamu harus ingat kamu dan ibu sudah berada di alam yang berbeda. Ren, putra ku yang manis dengarkan pesan ibu. Kamu dan Seichiro harus saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Kamu juga harus makan yang benar dan jangan sampai sakit. Hormati dan sayangi teman-temanmu dan para senior serta gurumu. Selalu bersikap sopan dan baik pada perempuan, jangan pernah sekalipun berbuat kasar. Terima kasih karena telah terlahir menjadi anak kami, Ren. Kami merasa bahagia dan beruntung bisa memiliki putra-putra sepertimu dan Seichiro. Maafkan ibu dan ayah yang tidak bisa menemanimu hingga nanti. Maafkan ibu dan ayah yang terlalu cepat meninggalkanmu dan Seichiro. Jangan pernah lupakan ibu dan ayah. Jadilah anak yang baik dan berguna untuk orang lain. Untuk yang terakhir kali, bolehkah ibu memelukmu lagi anakku?"

"Tentu saja, bu."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ren dan Renge saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Ren memeluk ibunya dengam erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Air matanya pun tak dapat dia bending karena betapa sedihnya harus berpisah dengan wanita yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Ren, bolehkah ibu meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa itu, bu?"

"Titip salam untuk teman-temanmu dan titip sebuah pelukan dari ibu untuk Masato. Jika kamu tak keberatan, bolehkah kamu mewakilkan ibu untuk memberikan pelukan pada Masato?"

"Tentu saja boleh, bu."

"Terima kasih, anakku. Sekarang saatnya ibu pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ren, anakku."

Perlahan sosok Renge menghilang dalam pelukan Ren. Ren pun kembali menangis. Kini perasaannya dalam hatinya bercampur aduk tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lega setelah bertemu dengan sang ibunda.

"Guji…..Jinguji… "

Sayup-sayup Ren mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Sebuah suara yang taka sing baginya. Ya…. Suara itu adalah milik seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya yaitu…..

"Hijirikawa?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak. Aku mendapatkan mimpi yang indah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Segera Ren meraba pipinya dan ternyata pipinya basah oleh air mata. Segera Ren menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa. Secara tiba-tiba, Ren langsung memeluk Masato. Tentu saja Masato merasa kebingungan dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ren memeluknya seperti ini.

"Tadi aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ibuku. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali."

" _Souka_ ….. tapi, bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Ku mohon untuk sebentar saja seperti ini. Ku mohon, Masato."

Karena Ren memohon padanya, mau tak mau Masato pun pasrah dengan posisinya sekarang yang sedang di peluk oleh Ren. Lewat pelukan itu Masato dapat merasakan jika Ren sedang menangis tanpa suara. Masato pun mengusap rambut Ren dengan lembut supaya bisa menenangkan Ren.

Setelah tenang kembali, Ren pun melepaskan Masato dari pelukannya. Kini wajah Ren tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Meski kini hidungnya yang agak memerah dan mata sehabis menangis tidak mengurangi ketampanan di wajah Ren.

"Kau tahu, Hijirikawa?. Aku sangat bahagia sekali bertemu dengan ibuku. Dia sangat cantik dan memiliki suarayang indah bahkan saat bicara. Kau tahu, ternyata dia sangat menyukaimu. Katanya jika kau adalah perempuan, maka dia ingin memintamu untuk menjadi pengantinku, bahkan dia tidak keberatan jika mempunyai menantu laki-laki. Tentu saja aku menolaknya karena itu tidak mungkin."

Masato langsung _facepalm_ mendengar perkataan Ren yang sebelum bagian akhir. Masato tidak menyangka jika ibu dari teman _roomatte_ nya ini mempunyai hobi seperti itu.

"Bahkan dia meminta sesuatu padaku yaitu mewakilkannya untuk memelukmu, Hijirikawa. Jadi, bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi untuk memenuhi permintaan ibuku?"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memelukku."

Masato kembali dipeluk oleh Ren. Entah kenapa keduanya membiarkan sedikit lebih lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus dan membawa sebuah suara ke telinga Masato…..

' _Tolong jaga putraku ya, Masato kun, Terima kasih telah mau menjadi temannya dan menyayanginya._ '

Masato terkejut sebentar setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara yang indah dan lembut. Suara ibunda _roomatte_ nya ini.

"Sama-sama, _oba san_. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayanginya."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Hijirikawa?"

"Rahasia."

"Dasar pelit. Ayo kasih tahu."

"Tidak mau. Oh, ya, soal jadi pengantinmu itu ku rasa tidak buruk juga. Aku mau menerimanya, Ren."

Kisah ini pun berakhir dengan ekspresi wajah tak biasa dari seorang Jinguji Ren di mana dia mendengar Masato menyetujui apa yang di katakan ibunya.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai hai _minna_ kembali lagi dengan _author_ paling kece #plak. Pokoknya kembali lagi dengan Riren hohoho XD. Entah udah berapa banyak cerita yang Riren buat tapi kali ini Riren mencoba membuat cerita di mana cerita ini menceritakan tentang Jinguji Ren dan keluarganya, terutama sang ibu. Jika boleh jujur Riren hampir mau nangis pas nulisnya karena ceritanya ini tentang ibu dan belum lagi sambil dengarin lagu Bunda _by_ Melly Goeslaw yang sukses membuat Riren tambah pengen nangis. Bagi Riren, sosok ibu adalah segalanya karena tanpa seorang ibu kita tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Ibu selalu berjuang dan berkorban untuk kita bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang anak. Oleh karena itu kita sebagai anak harus berbakti sama orang tua kita, terutama ibu. Buatlah dia bahagia dan bangga padamu serta sayangi dia dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga ff ini dapat mengingatkan para _reader_ dengan sosok ibu dan semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur yang membacanya dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya _minna san_. Sekian dari Riren. _See you next story_ ^_~


End file.
